Reasons
by yesimahuman
Summary: Some of the reasons are simple. Some are complex. This is why they joined Aizen's army.
1. Tosen

Chapter 1: Tosen

Tosen's reasons for allying himself with Aizen were simple.

In the world of the living, Tosen was born blind. The villagers were not very willing to support a boy who could not work in the fields or have a profession or join the army. Tosen could not pull his own weight, so he was killed in his sleep.

When Tosen awoke as a soul, he saw his body and he understood what had happened. He knew that he was dead. He wept bitter tears of hate and despair from his unseeing eyes, and he cursed the world of the living.

The Shinigami who arrived to take him to Soul Society told him that it was a better place, with equality, with justice, and with civilized people who would treat him fairly. They told him that those with physical disabilities in the real world, such as Tosen, would be cured when they were reborn in Soul Society. Tosen believed their lies eagerly because he had nothing else to believe in. He became intoxicated by the allure of the utopia the Shinigami described. He accepted their Konso without hesitation.

When he arrived in Rukongai, Tosen couldn't tell the difference between it and the world he had just left. Here, he starved, because his blindness prevented him from getting a job. There were no charities to support the poor, let alone the blind. There was nobody providing fairness or equality. There was no _justice _in this world, just like the other world, just like, Tosen surmised, any other world there had been or ever would be.

Then one day, Tosen met her. She was a Shinigami, and she actually _cared _about him. She gave him food, shelter, and love that nobody else had given him. She defended him from the cruel world. When Tosen met her, his life changed. He laughed at himself for believing that there was no justice in Soul Society. _Here _was justice in the form of a woman. Now, Tosen believed that no matter what hardships you went through, someday, someone would come into your life, and that person would be your justice.

And then she died, killed by her own husband. What crime had she committed to deserve this punishment? Where was the justice in this?

And again, Tosen laughed bitterly at his foolishness. There was justice in this world, but it would rot and die, just like all the other mortal beings that infested the earth. Justice couldn't be relied on, justice could be bribed and corrupted and killed, because the justice that the world had was completely _useless._

And if justice was useless, what was stopping him, a man with the power to _be _justice? The woman had discovered his latent spiritual powers, so he enrolled in the Shinigami Academy. He quickly ascended the ranks of the Gotei 13, joining the 9th Division. He had _power, _so why shouldn't he use it? The justice certainly wouldn't stop him.

He would use his power to make his own, immortal justice. He would kill them _all, _the heartless souls who had _deprived _him of what was needed to survive, the Shinigami that had _lied _to him, the corrupt bastards who gave the woman's husband a lenient sentence because he was a Shinigami.

He would become his own justice, and he would not be imperfect, like the other justices. They enticed men with false hopes and lies about equality. They were weak and blind to the evils of the world. How ironic that he would be the true justice. He would be strong. He knew what the race of men was made of. They wereall _sinners_, and their punishment would fit their crime.

And he would be the only justice left. And he would judge all the depraved souls that populated the lands and he would kill them.

But Tosen couldn't do it alone. He needed allies to become justice. Aizen became that ally. He would be the justice of Aizen's world.

Tosen's reason was very simple.

Review, Please. More Chapters up ahead.


	2. Nel

Chapter 2: Nel

Nel died when she was 16. The village she lived in was plagued by bandits. They gave the villagers an offer: hand over the most beautiful girl you have, and we leave you alone.

Nel didn't want to go, but she loved everybody around her. Several of her friends had been killed by the bandits, and she didn't want anybody else to die. So she let the bandits take her. They did unspeakable things to her, and then they killed her.

The Shinigami came too late to prevent her from seeing the uselessness of the sacrifice. She saw her remaining friends, her parents, her brothers and sisters all die. And then she knew that her sacrifice was useless.

She was angry. Why was it so unfair? She had died in _vain._

As her soul chain tore itself apart, she knew she would spend the rest of her life finding out why it was all so wrong.

When she arrived in Hueco Muendo she saw all the hollows and all the hate and despair, and she knew why it had been so useless. The life of one little girl would never be able to stop the tiniest fraction of evil that resided in the world.

When she saw her fellow hollows devour human souls, she was horrified. They had all been human before they had died. Her sacrifice had been useless, but it was more honorable, more _right,_ than cannibalism.

And then there were the Shinigami, the pompous fools, who would slaughter her kind for their crime of existence. They saw the hollow as monsters, but most of them were innocent. Most of them had spent their entire lives in Hueco Muendo and had never even touched a single human soul in their miserable existence.

So she quenched her desire for an easy meal. She sacrificed her own safety for what she thought was right. She would never kill humans, and she later expanded her policy to any being that was weaker than her. She would defend herself, but she would not slaughter, she would not _murder. _She would protect her brethren from the Shinigami, and she would kill the Shinigami for daring to intrude in Hueco Muendo, for committing the crime of _murder._

It paid off in the end. She quickly became a Gillian, then an Adjuchas, then a Vasto Lordo. Now, her sacrifices mattered because she was strong. She did not walk down the path the led to more power in order to defend the hollows that deserved it. The Shinigami never killed a hollow that was under her protection. Then she met Aizen.

In him, she saw a noble man. He would sacrifice his friends, his allies, the trust that they had in him, _his own morals, _to make things they way they should be.

Aizen would make it all right. He would erase the despair and the hatred that pervaded Hueco Muendo. He would bring the cruel Shinigami to justice.

When Nel became an Arrancar and joined Aizen's army, she knew that they would do unspeakable things. She knew that she was abandoning all the hollows that relied on her, but it was for the common good.

Nel joined Aizen because she was tired of sacrificing bits of herself for others.

Only when it was too late did she realize how selfish she had been.

Review, Please. More Espada next.


	3. Nnoitra

Chapter 3: Nnoitra

Nnoitra does not remember how he died. He does not care how he died, because human lives were so short and insignificant. The first thing he remembered happening in his existence was waking up in Hueco Muendo.

Then he was repeatedly attacked by the other hollows, and Nnoitra saw how _pathetic _they all were. They scurried around the white sands, sporting hideous masks and strange appendages. They were weak, so Nnoitra killed them.

After years of residing in only one part of Hueco Muendo, Nnoitra began to wonder if he was the strongest hollow in existence. It would make sense, of course. He had never encountered one stronger than him. It never occurred to him that just because he hadn't met a stronger being didn't mean that it did not exist.

When he met his first Gillian, Nnoitra was stunned. This being was not _weak. _This hollow was stronger than him_._

Nnoitra _hated _having to see this as stronger than him.

Despair coursed through his veins. He had thought that he was the strongest, but he was really the _weakest._

He would change all of that. He desired strength more strongly now than ever before.

Along with the despair came power. In his rage, he killed the Gillian, tearing its flesh out. When he took the first bite, he felt black robes clothe his body and his reiatsu skyrocket.

Nnoitra was far more realistic as a Gillian. He knew that there were hollows out there that were _far _more powerful than him, and he despaired in it, but he did not wallow in his despair. He longed for power, and to acquire power, he would have to kill.

And kill he did, and one day, he became an Adjuchas. He heard the rumors of the Vasto Lordo, and he was pleased that there were still beings that gave him purpose to kill, to become stronger.

But try as he might, he could not become a Vasto Lordo. He spent hundreds of years as an Adjuchas, slaughtering other hollows without mercy, but to no avail. He cursed his weakness.

When Aizen gave him the opportunity to become stronger, he accepted immediately. This would be the end of his despair. Finally, he would become the _strongest._ He was too blinded by his own desire to realize that there would be Vasto Lordo arrancar that would no doubt be stronger than him. He was too greedy to realize that he was driving himself into an evolutionary dead end.

He understood his foolishness in time. He became a fraccion under one of the espada. They were far stronger than him. He knew that they saw him as weak and disposable.

Nnoitra despaired, like he had done before.

And like before, the despair bred desire, and the desire gave birth strength.

He challenged his superior to a duel. The espada laughed at his fraccion. The espada laughed no more when Santa Teresa sliced him in half.

Nnoitra was not done yet. He was only the noventa esapda, a pathetically weak position. Eight other espada still saw him as their inferior. Besides vacancy in the espada ranks and Aizen's own command, there was only one other way to lower your number.

Santa Teresa shed his fellow espadas' crimson tears. To prevent further casualties, Aizen quickly promoted him.

Nnoitra followed Aizen for one thing. He remained loyal to him for giving him it, and even after Aizen had granted it to him he desired even _more._

All Nnoitra wanted was strength. When he met a Shinigami that had more strength than him, he knew that he would die, and when he did, he was satisfied that he had died with Santa Teresa clasped in his hands and a yell on his lips.

He had died like someone who was strong, and that was good enough for him.

Review, Please. Next up is Grimmjow.


	4. Grimmjow

Chapter 4: Grimmjow

When Grimmjow became a Holllow, his sight became clearer than it had ever before. He saw things for what they really were.

Humans scurried around in the Living World, running around in circles, doing _nothing. _Humans were insignificant insects.

The hole in Grimmjow's stomach throbbed with an insatiable desire to fight, to kill, and to leave destruction in his wake. Grimmjow knew what the hole wanted, and he knew what his instincts demanded.

Grimmjow saw the hollows kill one another, he saw the Shinigami kill the hollows, and he saw the hollows evolve. Every time they did, they got stronger and more intelligent. Each step of the way they became more like the killing machines that some unknown entityhad intended the hollows to be.

He understood what all of this meant perfectly. In Hueco Muendo, you could divide everything into two groups: strong and weak. If you were weak, you had no business in Hueco Muendo. If you were strong, your job, your _duty _as a hollow was to grow stronger and to strive to become the King, or to die trying.

He made himself strong so that he could hold dominion over the weak. The weak were _made _to be ruled over. They could not fight, they could not kill, and they could not _rule, _so they could only be subjected to another's reign of power. They did that rather nicely.

The Shinigami were also weak. They idled around in Soul Society, only killing weak hollows that were so pathetic that they relied on human souls for sustenance and guiding human souls to Soul Society, their so-called heavan. Grimmjow could not blame them for labeling the hollows as monsters, but he despised them for their apathy and cowardice. They didn't know what it was like to live life constantly fighting battles. They drew their power from their Kido and from their swords. They _never _relied on their own strength, their own fangs and claws. They did not deserve power because every single one of them was weak.

When Grimmjow became an Adjuchas, he saw things even more clearly. The Vasto Lordo Barragan ruled Hueco Muendo, the Adjuchas ruled the Gillian, and the Gillian ruled the ordinary hollows. Heuco Muendo was made up of rulers and ruled, but you could be in both categories at the same time.

When Grimmjow met Shawlong and his companions, he took leadership of the group immediately. He was the strongest of them all, therefore, he would rule them like the subjects they were. When they _gave up _on their goal of becoming a Vasto Lordo, the ultimate kings, _he_ gave up on them. Grimmjow had always held some respect for them, but no more. Those who just rolled over and let themselves die were not worthy of respect or mercy. He devoured bits of their flesh by their request, and then Grimmjow and the other Adjuchas parted ways.

When Grimmjow heard that Aizen had usurped Barragan and taken control of Hueco Muendo, he was outraged. Aizen was a Shinigami, and Shinigami were scum. Even more horrifying, hollows were flocking to him, preaching bullshit about unification and rising up to fight the Shinigami. They spread the word of a new age, of a utopia led by Aizen-sama with the hollows that had served him as his direct subordinates.

Grimmjow was furious. Every single hollow that followed Aizen had given up on their hopes and dreams, and had given up on _life._ In his rage Grimmjow saw more clearly than he had ever before. He knew what he had to do. Grimmjow knew that he would go places in life. He would become a Vasto Lordo. He would become strong, and he would become the King.

He knew all of this because he was the only one who hadn't given up. All the other Espada, all the other Arrancar practically drooled over Aizen. He didn't. He was following the path that the very core of his instincts knew was right.

Grimmjow joined the army of the Arrancar to acquire strength. Grimmjow became an Espada to get closer to Aizen.

Grimmjow followed Aizen so he could rip the bastard's fucking heart out.

Review, Please. Get the Rise Against lyrics? If you have any suggestions for a chapter, post them in a review or a pm.


	5. Stark

Chapter 5: Coyote Stark

Stark died in a natural disaster. He remembers wind, but wind could be a hurricane, or a snowstorm, or a storm at sea. The only one thing he does remember about his death is that he had been abandoned by his comrades, left to fend for himself. He had been forsaken by those he called friends, and he had died.

The bitterness in his heart eroded at his soul, and he arrived in Hueco Muendo. Here, he realized, there were more of his kind. There were other hollows that he could talk with, complain with, and hunt with. Of course, most of the hollows in Hueco Muendo didn't do much except kill, but there had to be some hollows that would socialize. And there were, and Stark befriended them. These were the replacements for the other friends who had abandoned him and let him die.

When he became a Gillian his friends grew fearful of him. Terrified of Stark's newfound power, they attacked him, trying to kill him. Stark was furious. He had trusted them as his _friends, _and they had betrayed him, just like his previous companions had before. He killed them all.

Stark did not learn his lesson. He was desperate for companionship. As an Adjuchas, he made more friends. They hunted together, shared their kills together, and laughed together. Stark deluded himself into believing that it would last.

Stark's ever increasing reiatsu slowly killed them, one by one. Realizing what was happening, his other friends abandoned him, just like they had all done before. Enraged, Stark rampaged around Hueco Muendo, killing any hollow in sight. It was only after he had regained his sanity that Stark realized he had killed his former friends again.

When Stark woke up the next day he was a Vasto Lordo. He would not seek friendship in this form. Stark had finally become wise enough to realize that hollows were destined to live their lives alone.

But try as he might, Stark could not convince himself that it was true. He had enough sense to not seek out other Vasto Lordos, yet he still longed for companionship. He wandered Hueco Muendo for decades, not doing anything except kill to sustain himself and slowly gain strength.

When he met another Vasto Lordo, it challenged him. Stark was joyful. It was his first form of interaction with another Vasto Lordo that had ever occurred in his existence.

Stark killed the other hollow in seconds. Stark looked down at his bloody hands, shocked. He would never have any relationship with another being on this earth, ever, because he was far too strong for them. He was too strong to do anything but kill other beings, both his enemies, and his friends.

When he met Aizen, he turned down his offer. What would the point be? It didn't matter if he fought in the war or not, because in the end, he would still be alone.

Aizen promised him companionship under his reign. Stark, again, refused politely. He was too strong for anyone to interact with him, he explained. The Shinigami was better off without him. Aizen nodded. Then he smiled with understanding.

Within seconds, Aizen's sword was pressed against Stark's neck.

Stark joined Aizen because Aizen was stronger than him. In the army of the Arrancar, Stark had subordinates, fellow espada, and superiors. He saw the same people day after day after day, and he grew to understand each one. He wasn't alone anymore, even if Syazel was a sadistic bastard and Zommari was probably insane. He actually interacted with people.

When Stark gained his arrancar powers, his soul split in two, and he suddenly had a loud, obnoxious little girl following him wherever he went.

Lilynette was the only friend he ever had. She would never desert him, because she _was _him. They argued and fought, but they were still friends.

Joining Aizen's army was the best decision Coyote Stark ever made.

Review, Please. Either Syazel or Zommari up next.


	6. Szayel

Chapter 6: Szayel Apporo Granz

Szayel died laughing, like the maniac he was. When he noticed his body, connected to his chest with a chain, he began examining the strange phenomena. From the massive injuries that Szayel's former body sported, Szayel deduced that he was dead, and this was the afterlife. His soul was rather interesting, he decided, but it was far too insubstantial to be of any use to him. He could barely walk or breathe. This form would not be sufficient enough for Szayel to pursue his dreams.

Szayel prayed for more strength. He prayed for a chance to continue his journey. Szayel got what he asked for when he collapsed to the ground in pain. Szayel's soul chain disintegrated, and his mask spread across his face, clinging to it like a parasite.

When Szayel regained consciousness, he flexed his new claws, feeling the strength that flowed through his limbs. He experimentally opened his mouth, feeling the razor sharp fangs that adorned his maw.

Szayel's mad cackle was heard all around Hueco Muendo. He was determined to do it right this time. Szayel didn't know how he died, but he knew that he had given up his life for the pursuit of perfection. Inferior beings, jealous of his invincibility had mercilessly killed him. Now, they would pay.

Hollow after hollow fell to Szayel. What other outcome could arise from a battle between mere mortals and the power of God? He was superior to every single being on earth, and these hollows could not hope to compete with him.

When Szayel suffered defeat at the hands of a Gillian, he did not falter, because he had not lost the battle. The Gillian had not defeated him, even though his body had lain on Hueco Muendo's white sands for hours, broken. The blood seeping from his wounds, staining the desert floor did not exist, because nothing on earth could cut him. Szayel could not lose, because he was perfect. Perfection does not lose, and it never will.

Szayel evolved on a whim. Each successive evolution simply raised perfection's bar. As a simple hollow, he was just as invincible as he was as a Gillian and an Adjuchas. Death did not faze him, because even death itself had to bow down to Szayel, its master.

Szayel hated the Shinigami because of their name. "Death Gods". _He _was the true _God,_ not those idiots. _They _built a city in their name, calling it paradise. Szayel needed no paradise. _His _paradise was found in the screams of pain lesser beings emitted when they fell to his claws. His paradise was eternal, because God's kingdom never falls.

Szayel joined Aizen to kill the Shinigami. Aizen was different from them. He praised Szayel's godliness, his strength, his _perfection._ Aizen saw Szayel for what he really was- a God. Szayel liked Aizen, so he joined his army.

When Kurotsuchi Mayuri killed Szayel, he did not understand. He was perfect, so what was this pain? He realized that it was a dream. When he woke up, he would have to do away with dreams. They were far too unpredictable.

Szayel never realized that he was imperfect. He never realized that there were seven esapda far stronger than he would ever be. He never realized that every single Vasto Lordo in the world could beat him to a pulp, because he never realized that it was even _possible _for him to be defeated. Szayel knew that Aizen saw his true colors, but he never figured out what they really were.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri was very similar to Szayel Apporo Granz. He was a sadistic man who found pleasure in the death throes of his enemies. He was a ruthless scientist whose greatest power was his intellect.

There was one major difference between the two, however. Kurotsuchi Mayuri knew that he was not perfect, and that he would never be. Chasing perfection was like chasing the end of a rainbow- you would never find it. Kurotsuchi knew this simply because he was not _insane. _

Szayel did not because he _was. _That was why he called himself God and it was why he pursued perfection.

Aizen recruited Szayel for his strength. Szayel followed Aizen because he was a complete madman.

Review, Please. Unreliable Narrators are fun!


	7. Uliquorra

Chapter 7: Uliquorra

Uliquorra was a warrior. He did not give mercy to others, for he had none to spare. Any mercy, empathy, or love that had once been in the cold heart of his was now gone.

Uliquorra did not die begging for mercy, either. He had committed crimes, and he would face the punishment that was to be handed down upon him. As the executer's axe came hurtling down towards his neck, Uliquorra was satisfied that he had not pleaded for a more lenient sentence or broke down, praying for God's intervention. This was life- cold, uncaring, and completely impartial.

Hueco Muendo was rather enjoyable, Uliquorra decided. Here, humanity's true colors were revealed. There were no false pretenses about love and peace and compassion. In Hueco Muendo it was kill or be killed, no exceptions. Uliquorra had no desire to die again. That left only one other option for him, and it was to kill.

Uliquorra had no qualms about killing human souls. He was strong enough to fight and kill other hollows, but it was an unnecessary risk. If he wanted fast food, he would go down to the human world. He had no sympathy for them, as Nel did, nor did he feel that attacking defenseless souls was a sign of weakness, as Grimmjow did. He had no compassion or pride that would stop him, because his heart was completely devoid of anything.

And so, the Shinigami attacked him, calling him a monster. Uliquorra did not care. The Shinigami could do whatever they wanted. They were too weak to be of any significance. He killed those that had been foolish enough to attack him and retreated to Hueco Muendo.

Eventually, Uliquorra grew strong off of hollows and human souls. He was so strong that going to the human world for nutrition would be pointless. Human souls were far too small for Uliquorra to consume. Only Gillians and other Adjuchas remained for him to devour.

Uliquorra did not perish as an Adjuchas, as many did in their mad scramble to become a Vasto Lordo. When faced with an opponent stronger than himself, Uliquorra would flee, to fight another day. He had no honor to preserve, because to Uliquorra, honor was useless. When faced with a crippled opponent, he would not show mercy, because mercy was of no value as well. To Uliquorra, the only thing in the world that mattered was strength, because it kept you alive.

Aizen offered Uliquorra even more strength. Uliquorra knew that Aizen would win the war, because Aizen had no rules. Aizen held no value in trust, because Uliquorra knew that Aizen would shatter the trust that he had in the Shinigami one day. Uliquorra was well aware of what Aizen would do to accomplish his goals, he knew what a monster Aizen would become, and because Aizen was willing to do that, he was strong, and he would win the war. Uliquorra's heart had never held the capacity for any emotion, but now it did. Uliquorra's heart held faith in Aizen's complete invincibility.

When Uliquorra's mask came off, his heart began to develop even more emotion. He could feel disgust at Grimmjow and Yammy's immaturity, he could feel devotion towards Aizen-sama, and he could feel suspicion towards the silver-haired man, Gin. But no matter what happened, the pathetic, lifeless excuse for a heart that beat in his chest could never feel compassion, it could never empathize, it would never love. It never has, and it never will.

The girl was interesting. Her companions held her heart, she claimed, and they would save her. Uliquorra would confounded by these remarks. Heart would never save the girl.

Uliquorra knew that Ichigo's hollow was far stronger than he was, but he did not flee, to heal his wounds and to protect Las Noches from the other threats. He continued to fight the monster, though he knew that he would be defeated.

Uliquorra followed Aizen because Aizen was the winning side. Uliquorra got far more than he had bargained for. A single sliver came loose from the cold mass of rock that Uliquorra had for a heart, and from that small breach a torrent of emotions tried to force their way into Uliquorra's mind. Most failed. Some succeeded. Contempt was one of them. Loyalty was another. Finally, a third managed to force its way in, and it was curiosity. What was a heart, Uliquorra wondered. What was the girl talking about? Heart would rescue her, she claimed. Was the monster that the boy had become heart?

Uliquorra knew, in time, that it was not. Heart attacked his own companions, heart was a monstrosity. The orange haired man had not saved the girl. The trust, the companionship, the love that the girl had placed in him had not saved her. A monster had saved the girl.

When the girl reached her hand out to Uliquorra, he knew that _it_ was a true heart, pure as the white sands that surrounded them. Heart was compassion, mercy, joy, and love. For a fleeting instant, Uliquorra wondered if this heart would save _him_. The girl put heart in his hand when she tried to prevent his inevitable demise.

The curiosity that Aizen had unknowingly given him killed him in the end. As Uliquorra felt himself disintegrate, he was satisfied in knowing that heart was useless after all.

Uliquorra never realized that being useless is not such a grievous fault as he had always believed.


	8. Gin

Chapter 8: Gin

Gin liked to lie when he was alive. His friends jokingly said that he could lie his way to the Devil himself if he wanted to. They were almost right. His lies landed him in Rukongai.

Gin was told by the Shinigami that Soul Society would be paradise. He didn't believe them, but he didn't tell the Shinigami. Life was so much more interesting if you didn't say what you meant.

Gin did not starve. He was far too clever to stay hungry. He watched people around him die painful deaths, and he couldn't do a thing. His lies would not help him here. He could smile, and lie, and tell them that it would be alright. He could promise them that everything would be okay, but it wouldn't.

Gin did not believe that Soul Society would be heaven, but he never expected it to be hell. Gin chose to lie to himself. He carved a smile on his face and nailed his eyelids shut. The world made him smile, Gin told himself. The world was a happy place.

Gin knew, deep down, that it was not. Gin chose to make a difference, to change one life for the better. So he saved the little girl with the spiritual power, Matsumoto Rangiku. Together, they joined the Shinigami Academy. They would fight the monsters that were hollows, they would bring justice to lost souls, and they would make the world a better place.

On his first Rukongai patrol job, there was trouble. The little boy who answered the door asked Gin what was wrong. Gin smiled, and said that nothing was wrong at all. So the little boy let him in.

Gin lied to himself. What he had done was for the greater good, Gin said. The Central 46 represent the best interests of the people, he said. Never mind the blood and tears. Never mind the screams of pain and sorrow, the eyes of hate boring into your soul. Don't you want to make a difference?

Gin thought about his own question for a long time. And then he answered yes.

Not saying what you meant made life exciting, but why would you deceive yourself? Gin's eyes had been clouded, and now they were clear. Gin had seen for himself, once upon a time, what hell was. He had forgotten about its flames, and then he had become the one who burned hell's innocents.

Gin would change things. He would climb to the top, and he swore to himself that things would never be the same once he reached the top of his climb. He would be seen as a demon, but he would really be a hero.

When he saw the 5th Division's third seat, he recognized the face. It was the superior who had ordered the raid in Rukongai. Gin's blood boiled in rage, but his eyes stayed shut. His lips still smiled, even as he killed the man. Gin did not feed his soul falsehoods anymore. He knew that the world out there was hell. So why was he still smiling?

Gin never answered that question for himself. When Gin met Aizen and discovered their common goal, Gin joined him without hesitation. Gin was content with being a subordinate of such a great man.

And so Gin did what Aizen told him to. Gin did what he did best, and that was to lie. Gin lied to all of the other foolish captains. Gin made them believe that he was their ally. When Aizen executed his plan, Gin made them believe that he was the one pulling the strings. He deceived all of them, and he was proud of it.

Gin's face refused to stop smiling because Gin was still lying to himself. Gin would not be a hero, and he knew that. Gin would become a monster. He knew that innocents would still die. He knew that under Aizen's reign, there would still be suffering, but he didn't care. He fooled himself into believing that the cruelty would disappear under Aizen.

Gin believed in Aizen because there wasn't anything else to believe in. Gin couldn't believe in the Shinigami, because they followed orders. Gin couldn't believe in the Central 46, because they were corrupt. They were the ones giving the Shinigami orders. Gin could only believe in someone who had no restrictions on how he did his job. Aizen wanted to make the world a better place, and he would not let anything stop him. Shinigami were restricted from doing what they knew was right by the Central 46, and the Central 46 themselves were restricted by their lust for power.

Gin couldn't have any restrictions in his loyalty for Aizen as well. So he cut off all ties he had to anyone in the Gotei 13. Kira was simply a tool. His fellow captains were all idiots.

But what about Matsumoto? Life was exciting when you didn't say what you mean. Gin was very good at that. He trusted Aizen as a superior and loved him as a leader of a new age. His heart tried to tell him that Aizen was wrong, but it didn't. Gin wanted to be excited, so he told himself what he knew wasn't right. He would keep telling lies till the end of his days.

So he told Aizen that Matsumoto was also just a tool. And then he told himself that same thing.

Review, Please. Aizen is next.


	9. Aizen

Chapter 9: Aizen

Aizen was born in Rukongai. He didn't know who his mother was, because she died in childbirth, and he never saw his father's face. You were never meant to exist, Aizen was told. Aizen wondered why not.

Aizen never followed any of the rules. When he was told not to hurt the other children, he smiled, and asked why not. Then _they _beat _him_, and Aizen found his answer. Know he knew why not, and that was because the adults had power over him. Aizen had to obey them without question.

One day, the Shinigami came. They wore swords at their waists, and the adults acted strangely before them. They did not speak in commanding tones. Nor did they have harsh glares in their eyes, no mocking sneer on their lips, no arrogant stance. They acted with fear and deference. When the Shinigami demanded to know information, it was relinquished readily. Then they found their man, they drew their swords, and they killed him.

Aizen smiled. Then he joined the Shinigami Academy.

But the Academy was nowhere near as thrilling as he had expected. It was all so _easy._ The children huddled in their classrooms like sheep. The teachers supposedly knew more than the students, but did they? The adults of Rukongai had held authority over Aizen because they were stronger than him. What stopped Aizen from just killing them all? Why couldn't he?

When Aizen found his inner world, it was black as coal. There was a single mirror in the center of his world, and it reflected an image of a pond, at night. A single lily pad floated in the center of the pool, and a moon towered above it all. It was absolutely silent.

Aizen's reflection appeared in the image. It smiled at him, and though Aizen could not hear what he had said, he could see his lips move.

Why not?

Aizen thought for about three seconds. Then he came up with an answer.

Killing them all, he reasoned, would be far too _boring._

But of course, that did not prevent Aizen from doing other things. Why not become a captain with his power? Why not toy around with them? _What was going to stop him?_

He found himself subordinates. Tosen was cold and bitter. He would do nicely. Gin was foolish enough to trust him. Both of them would be puppets. Very amusing puppets, at that.

It was fun, absolutely _exquisite, _watching the Shinigami squirm. It was simply _brilliant _watching the girl, Hinamori, come to view him as a father, and then something more. As Aizen watched his fellow captains suspect Gin of orchestrating the whole fiasco, as he created his own corpse, Aizen couldn't help but chuckle. It was just too enjoyable. Of course, Aizen knew that he could just make himself invisible and kill them all. He could make the captain commander see pink ponies prancing over rainbows, for heaven's sake, but _where would the fun in that be?_

It was almost a challenge putting on mask after mask. He put on his kindly mask in front of the Shinigami, and in front of his army he put on the mask of a leader. He could probably do more with Kyoka Suigetsu, but he didn't feel like it.

Rules were enforced by the strong, but Aizen was stronger than all of them, so he had no rules. He didn't kill Hinamori because it would be interesting watching her never truly join the Shinigami again. Her beloved Aizen-sama still wore a smile on his face. The boy, Hitsugaya, would never be able to save her. He had seen to that.

And it was wonderful seeing the little betrayals that his subordinates did. Seeing Komamura's expression of rage, Matsumoto's shock, Kira and Hisagi's disbelief that their captains had betrayed them, ah, that had been wonderful.

Dealing with the hollows was very interesting. They had been stripped down to their pure instinct. They were raw and unrefined, yet Aizen saw in them some of the most perfect beings he had ever witnessed.

So what would happen if you combined a hollow with a Shinigami? The results were fascinating. This would be his new army, Aizen decided. But he wouldn't stop at conquering the world, of course. He would leave a few Shinigami alive, and then he would turn on his own army. The Shinigami would try to reclaim Soul Society, and the arrancar would be outraged. Their master would have betrayed them. Aizen would smile. Tough, he would say.

Aizen didn't have a goal. He was like a dog chasing cars, and he would never know what to do with one when he caught it. So he made sure that he never did.

Some people just want to watch the world _burn._ Aizen was one of them.


End file.
